


I wasn't (that) scared!

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's snuggling with Dan watching a horror movie. Suddenly, they both hear a noise. They grab stupid items for defence to go check it out. Fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't (that) scared!

On any other night, having Dan pressed up against him in bed would've been great for Phil. You know, when they weren't _scared out of their minds._

Phil had told Dan that they should just watch Rise of the Guardians or Inside Out or something like that, but _oh nooo,_ Dan just _had_ to watch The Blair Witch Project again.

Phil was leaning back on his headboard and Dan was snuggled up next to him. Phil had wrapped his arms around Dan as he rested his head back on Phil's shoulder. He could feel Dan shuddering slightly but he never said anything. He just pulled Dan closer whenever it got particularly creepy.

Half way into the movie, they heard a loud crash.

Phil yelped but Dan _screamed._

Phil quickly paused the movie and tried to muffle Dan's screams into his hands as he pulled him closer.

“Phil, I'm going to die.” Dan muttered frantically. “There's an evil demon goat in the lounge and it’s going to bite my ear and _I'm going to die!”_

“Sh! Dan!” Phil shook Dan's shoulders and faced him. “It's probably nothing.”

“Phil it sounded like something broke!” Dan's eyes were wide and full of panic. 

Phil bit his lip. He had to admit that he was scared too. 

“We have to check it out.” Phil hated himself as the words left his mouth.

_“Are you insane, Philip Michael Lester?”_ Dan let out a shriek. “That's a recipe for _death._ Nopeity nope _nope._ Haven't you seen movies?”

“If isn't not a demon goat then it could be a burglar.” Phil reasoned.

“Then you're going alone.” Dan crossed his arms. “Because I _am not_ going anywhere.”

“Aw, come on, Dan!” Phil whined. “You can't set me up to die!”

“This is your idea!”

“Please!” Phil groaned. “I need you as backup! Stay behind me with 999 ready for dial.”

Dan considered for a moment then finally sighed and said, “Fine. But if I die, _I'm going to obliterate you.”_

“I'm sure.” Phil stood up. “Now get up!”

Reluctantly, Dan got off the bed too and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. Phil eyed him questioningly. “I've got to protect myself, you noob!”

Phil sighed but he knew Dan was right. So, he grabbed a hairdryer.

“Oh yeah,” Dan narrowed his eyes, “like _that's_ any better.” 

“Shut up!” Phil retorted. “Now get behind me.”

Dan pulled out his phone and pressed 999 onto his phone; his finger hovering over the call button.

Cautiously, Phil tiptoed into the hallway with Dan murmuring, “Nope, nope, nope, gonna die, nope, fuck, fuckity fuck, nope” behind him. Phil raised the hairdryer defensively and made his way into the lounge.

He slowly peeked in.

“Do you see a goat?” Dan whispered.

“No, it's too dark.” Phil whispered back.

“Then switch the light on, you dildo!” Dan angrily whispered.

Phil jumped in the room, flipped the switch and shouted ‘HIYA!’, for good measure.

“PHIL, DID YOU DIE?” Dan shouted still in the hallway.

_“Oh my god.”_ Phil groaned as he spotted the source of the noise. “Dan, you aren't going to believe this.” 

“Wha–?” Dan walked in. _“ARE YOU ACTUALLY SHITTING DOWN MY LEG?”_

A broken mug lay on the floor. A broken mug.

“Phil, I hate you so much.” Dan face palmed and set the bottle of Jack Daniel’s down.

“What did I do?” Phil pouted and threw the hairdryer onto the couch.

“You're the one who leaves mugs right at the _fucking edge_ of the coffee table!” 

“I do not!”

“You know you do!”

“I'm gonna coffee table your mum’s face!”

“What does that even mean?” Dan sighed in exasperation.

“Ugh, I'm gonna clean up this mess.” Dan finally said and left the room. He returned with a broom and a dustpan. 

Phil crouched and started picking up the larger chunks of the mug and Dan swept the small ones into the dustpan.

“You were so scared though.” Phil chuckled as he picked up another piece.

“I was not!” Dan pretended to look offended.

“You should have seen your face!” Phil giggled and stood up straight.

“It's not like you weren't scared.” Dan murmured. He looked like a ten year old child complaining.

“You looked adorable.” Phil laughed, quickly pecked Dan's lips and headed towards the kitchen.

“Hey!” He heard Dan call behind him. “I wasn't that scared! And besides I was the one who…”

Phil smiled to himself as Dan continued to ramble on and justify himself.

_What a dork._

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 2am. And I use too many italics.


End file.
